


Beautiful Love

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M, Realization, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch finds Guy and Creek before the rain. He offers them a room in his bunker. Creek and Guy are already in a relationship and were looking for a third. As they get to know Branch they find that Branch is the third thy are looking for.  They can only hope Branch will say yes.





	1. They were wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Two trolls stood near a mushroom. They were looking at the dark sky in concern. One was a purple troll with two tone hair while the other was a silvery-blue that sparkled with silvery-blue hair. The sparkle troll looked at the other in worry.

“What are we going to do now?” Guy Diamond asked Creek.

“Not sure. There is no way we will be able to make it to our pods before it starts to rain.”

A voice from behind startled them. “If you want you both are welcome to stay at the bunker till the rain stops.” It was Branch.

“Really?” Creek asked as they stared at the survivalist.

“I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. You could get sick or injured if you were caught in the rain and from the looks of it we are getting a storm. Do you want to stay in the bunker?”

“Yes please. Thank you Branch.” Guy said.

“Whatever.” Despite his attitude both were amazed by the light blush they saw on his cheeks.

They followed him to his bunker. He lifted the Go Away! mate and opened the door. He entered and waited for the other two to do so. Once they were inside he shut the door and locked it. He then led them down a hall. It looked like a dead end before he pulled down a hidden lever. They were amazed as they went down.

“Wow.”

Unknown to the couple Branch's face turned darker at the awe he heard in Creek’s voice. “Would you like to share a bed or have you guys not gotten that far?” He asked in order to get ridof the blush.

Meanwhile the other two stared at him in shock. “Y-you know?!” Guy gasped.

“Yes.” He was confused by that.

“How?”

“I saw you both in the meadow kissing so I left. Didn't realize it was a big secret.”

“We just wanted to keep it quiet for now.” Creek told him.

“Okay.” It wasn't his business and he didn't have anyone to tell anyway.

“Thanks.”

“So bed or beds.”

“Beds. We want to wait until we find our third.” Creek said as both he and Guy tensed.

“Okay.” They were surprised when he didn't even blink when Creek admitted to that. “This way then.” They relaxed at that.

They followed him down into a hall with many doors. He stopped at one that was a dark brown. He opened the door.

“Here you both go.”

“Thanks Branch.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Guy gave him a hesitant look. “You really don't care?”

“No. This door leads to the kitchen.” He told them as he pointed out the door across the room. “And this door leads to the bathroom.” He pointed to the door near the dressers.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” He looked at them. “The rain should let up overnight.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks.”

“There are bed clothes in the dresser. My office is marked on this map. I'll be there if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

Branch gave them a nod before leaving. He went to his office. He had things to do after all. Creek went into the kitchen to make them dinner. Guy on the other hand explored the room. He was amazed at what he found.

“Wow.”

Creek was in the doorway and heard him. “What?”

“Well despite hating glitter and music he has them here in the room. Heck everything us trolls like to do is here.”

“Wow.” He looked stunned at that.

“Exactly.”

“That was thoughtful of him.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Creek sighed.

-With Branch-

‘I should show Creek a place to meditate.’ With that thought he left his office. He made his way to the rooms he was letting them use. He was just about to knock when he heard them talking. He froze as he listened to them.

“I was wrong.”

‘Creek admitting he was wrong?’ Branch snorted quietly. ‘That must have been tough.’

“Huh?”

“About Branch. I was wrong about him.”

‘What?’ Branch was confused by that.

“We all were.”

“How do we apologize to him? A simple I'm sorry won't do.”

‘Wait he really is sorry? Guy too?’ That was a shock.

“I don't know.”

“Didn't think so.”

‘They are upset. Because they don't know how to apologize?’ He couldn't wrap his brain around it. ‘I must be hearing them wrong.’

“We will figure it out.”

“I hope so.”

‘Maybe they aren't so bad.’

Branch took a deep breath to calm himself. He would think about it later. For now he knocked on the door and waited.

“Come on in Branch.”

Branch opened the door. “Are you both finding everything okay?”

“We have.” Creek answered.

“Thank you for this Branch.”

“You're welcome. I just wanted to inform you that the door across from you is the meditation/yoga room.

They looked at the survivalist in surprise. “ Thank you Branch.” Creek managed to say.

“Yes thank you Branch.”

“You're welcome.” He turned to leave.

“Branch?” He saw him pause.

“Yes?”

“We are sorry for how we treated you.” Creek began.

“We teased and mocked you because you were different.”

“We told you to lighten up and to be more like us but we never once tried to see things from your point of view.”

“For that we are sorry.” Guy finished.

“Actions speak louder than words.” He said before leaving. ‘Hopefully they listen. I'm trusting them which is a lot coming from me.’ He thought as he shut the door.

Meanwhile the two were looking at the door he left from. “He's right.” Guy sighed.

“Yes he is.” Creek agreed. “So let's show him.”

“I agree.”

“But first I'm going to go mediate.”

“Alright. Do you want me to join?”

“No not today.”

Guy smiled. “Okay.”

“I'll be back.” He kissed Guy before leaving.


	2. Still Raining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Next Morning)

“Morning Creek.” Guy greeted as he exited the kitchen.

“Morning Love.” His voice was rough from sleep.

“Hungry? I made breakfast.”

Creek got out of bed. “I am. Thank you.” He went over to Guy and kissed his cheek.

“You're welcome.”

The two entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. They dug into their food.

“You okay Guy? You are being quiet.”

“I am. I have a plan, I think.”

“What?” Creek was confused.

“I have a plan on how sorry we are.” He explained.

“Really? How? Tell me please.”

“Well I was thinking we could stop others from bullying him, help him out when he needs it, and when he warns us meet him in the middle.” Guy explained.

“Sounds good.”

“Good.” Guy blushed.

“We should also give him gifts. I wonder what he liked.” Creek said.

“I have no idea. Giving him gifts sounds good.”

“We will figure it out.”

“True.”

“Has the rain stopped?” Creek asked.

Guy shrugged. “I have no idea.”

(With Branch)

Branch was not having a good morning. He didn't get a good night's sleep. He kept repeating what he had overheard and what he had said to them. He couldn't get it out of his head. Then he found out it was still raining.

“It is so not my day.” He groaned as he made himself breakfast. “I should check on them.” Brancy sighed.

Branch finished the food and be fan eating. Once done he cleaned up. He then went to check on his guest. He knocked on their door.

“Come in Branch.” He heard Guy say.

“Good morning.” Creek greeted as he entered the room.

“Morning Branch.”

Good morning. I wanted to see how you two are doing.”

“We are doing great. Thank you.” Creek answered.

Branch gave the spiritualist a nod. “It is still raining so you'll both have to stay here. Sorry.”

“It's fine. We actually don't mind. You really went out of your way to make any troll feel at home here.”

Branch blushed at that. “T-thanks. I'll be in my office if you need me.” He fled after that. ‘What the hell!?’ He thought as he entered the office.

He sat down and began working. He hoped working would keep his mind off of what happened. For some reason the two kept making his face hot. He didn't like it one bit.

(With Creek and Guy)

They stared at the door Branch ran from. Neither had any idea what had happened. Branch suddenly ran off.

“Did I say something wrong?” Creek asked in confusion. 

“I have no idea.” Guy was also confused.

“Oh. I hope I didn't ruin our chance at friendship with him.” Creek looked down.

Guy hugged his boyfriend. “Hey don't be hard on yourself. You weren't mean to him and you-” He broke off when he realised what had happened. “Oh!”

“What?” Creek looked at Guy in confusion. 

“You complimented him.”

“So?” He didn't get what the sparkle troll was trying to tell him.

“Branch is used to everyone being mean, insulting, and dismissive. We have been complimenting him.”

“Oh!” Creek understood what had happened.

“He isn't used to it.” Guy continued.

“So he isn't sure how to handle it.”

“Exactly.”

“Well that just means we have to continue complimenting him until he can.” Creek said.

“I agree.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Let's do some yoga.”

“Okay.”


End file.
